Terjebak Dalam Waktu
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: "Iya, akulah yang meminta guild kalian, para penyihir Fairy Tail untuk membantu kami. Ada suatu kekuatan aneh yang kami tak bisa mendeteksinya sebagai cosmo, kami bingung kekuatan itu. Tapi saat aku membaca Koran saya melihat iklan soal serikat Fairy Tail kalian, jadi saya mencoba meminta bantuan kalian," gadis bernama Sasha itu menjelaskan perihal kenapa ia meminta bantuan mereka.


**Kaga: minnaaa! Ada yang rindu dengan Kaga?!  
**

**Degel: Kaga! Berisik!**

**Kaga: ah ayah ini, Kaga sedang menyapa penggemar *ge-er**

**Degel: terserah kau saja! Lakukan sesukamu lah**

**Kaga: ih ayah ngambek, Kaga bawa paman Kardia lho! *jeng jeng jeng**

**Kardia: *nongol* hai**

**Kaga: yey! Paman Kardia muncul juga!**

**Degel: terserah kalian berdua saja, dasar sesama Scorpio!**

**Terjebak Dalam Waktu**

Seorang penyihir api sedang berlatih dengan kucing terbang birunya, yang selalu mengatakan, 'aye'.

Penyihir itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, kobaran api keluar dari tinjunya juga mulutnya dan membakar sebagian yang berada dihadapan penyihir itu.

"Natsu!" seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan cambuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya datang menghampiri penyihir yang dipanggil Natsu itu.

"Ah, Lucy… apa ada pekerjaan yang bagus untuk kita?" tanya penyihir yang bernama Natsu itu.

Gadis penyihir itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan wajah kecewa Natsu terlihat. "Tapi, Erza mengajak kita untuk bekerja sama dalam tugasnya. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu memandang Lucy dan tersenyum, "tentu saja. Pekerjaan yang dipilih oleh Erza pasti menarik," jawab lelaki dengan rambut merah jambu dan jabrik ini.

"Aye sir!" kucing biru terbangnya pun ikut menjawab.

Mereka pun bergegas kembali ke Guild disana seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan seorang lelaki bermabut hitam pendek agak jabrik, juga seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut biru agak gelap panjang, "kau lama sekali, Lucy," wanita berambut merah panjang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Maafkan aku Erza, Gray, Wendy, aku menjemput Natsu tadi," Lucy sedikit berlari menuju tempat kedua orang tersebut.

Erza, wanita dengan rambut merah panjang dan lurus. Gray adalah lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek dan agak jabrik. Dan Wendy adalah seorang anak gadis manis dengan rambut biru agak tua panjang dan lurus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan bekerja dimana? Apa tempatnya jauh?" tanya Wendy memandang Erza dan Gray yang saling berpandangan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Wendy.

"Sebenarnya kami kurang paham letaknya, kelihatannya jauh dari Magnolia ini. Kelihatannya sih diluar Negri, tapi tak jelas juga," jawab Gray, ia kelihatan lebih bingung dari orang yang menerima penjelasannya.

"Nama tempatnya kalau tidak salah, Yunani San… hmmm, San apa ya?" Erza malah bertanya, ia pun terlihat bingung.

"San Fransisco?" tanya Lucy berusaha membantu, tapi Erza kelihatan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bukan itu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"San… LiSANna?" tanya Natsu ngaco. (bilang aja kalo kangen ma Lisanna) *disemburapi* dan Erza menggeleng kembali.

Kelima anak termasuk kucing biru terbang ini berpikir semua tentang nama tempat yang akan mereka datangi ini.

"Tapi kenapa di Yunani? Jauh itu Negara," ujar Gray berkacak pinggang.

"Menurut apa yang kudengar, disana sedang terjadi bakuhantam kan? Katanya Dewa Hades bertarung melawan Dewi keadilan Athena, aku tidak tahu tentang benar atau tidaknya cerita itu. Yang aku tahu klien kita kali ini meminta bantuan sihir untuk menstabilkan suatu kekuatan yang tak terkendali," Erza menjelaskan.

"Sesuatu kekuatan yang tak terkendali? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu memandang gadis berambut merah panjang dan lurus ini.

Erza kembali memandang Natsu, "aku juga tak begitu mengerti tentang kekuatan itu. Tapi klien kita bilang ini butuh kekuatan sihir yang mampu menstabilkan kekuatan yang tak terkendali," jawab Erza.

Kelima anak itu berpikir, "mau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo jalan," Natsu terlihat semangat.

…

**Dalam Perjalanan Menuju Yunani**

Mereka menuggangi sebuah kereta yang dikemudikan Erza, wanita kuat itulah yang ditakuti oleh teman-temannya.

Sementara lelaki penyihir api itu malah terlihat mabuk kendaraan, wajahnya pucat, dan Wendy berusaha untuk mengobati Natsu yang mabuk kendaraan. "Natsu-san bertahanlah," Wendy memusatkan kekuatannya agak Natsu merasa baikan.

Perjalanan menyakitkan itu semakin membuat Natsu merasa sakit saat sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan datang dan menutupi kereta yang ditumpangi oleh kelima anak itu juga seekor kucing biru terbang.

Cahaya itu semakin memudar begitu juga kereta yang mereka tumpangi hilang dalam sekejap bersama cahaya asing itu.

"Huwaaaa!" kelima anak itu tak tahu apa yang sedang menimpa mereka.

…

Saat mereka terbangun, mereka sudah berada di sebuah reruntuhan yang mirip dengan _colloseum_, dengan puing-puingnya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Ini dimana? Aduh," Wendy bangun, duduk menatap sekeliling dengan heran dan bingung. Tempat apa ini?

Begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka bingung, dimana mereka terdampar. "Kita dimana?" tanya Lucy _celingak celinguk_.

"Bangunan ini seperti habis diterjang angin topan. Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" tanya Natsu makin terlihat bingung.

Tiba-tiba, "tempat ini memang sudah begini dari sananya!" suara seorang wanita terdengar, kelima penyihir itupun menoleh. Disana berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut lavendernya yang tergerai panjang dan lurus, juga gaun putihnya yang berkibar ditiup angin.

Perempuan itu tak sendiri, dia terlihat dikawal 12 orang yang memakai jubah armor berwarna emas. Perempuan itu tersenyum menyambut kelima penyihir yang terdampar ditempat yang tak diketahui ini.

"Andakah yang meminta serikat kami, serikat Fairy Tail untuk mengatasi hal yang tidak benar?" tanya Erza pada wanita berambut lavender panjang ini.

"Namaku Sasha, Athena di Sanctuary ini, dan ini para Saintsku yang setia," ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Athena, juga 12 pengawalnya yang ia sebut sebagai Saints.

"Iya, akulah yang meminta _guild_ kalian, para penyihir Fairy Tail untuk membantu kami. Ada suatu kekuatan aneh yang kami tak bisa mendeteksinya sebagai cosmo, kami bingung kekuatan itu. Tapi saat aku membaca Koran(?) saya melihat iklan soal serikat Fairy Tail kalian, jadi saya mencoba meminta bantuan kalian," gadis bernama Sasha itu menjelaskan perihal kenapa ia meminta bantuan serikat penyihir.

Erza maju beberapa langkah dan kini berdiri dihadapan Sasha, "nona Sasha, nama saya Erza Scarlett. Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu menyelesaikan tugas kami. Kami akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah anda," Erza tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasha.

Sasha pun balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Erza, "mohon bantuannya Erza-san," saura Sasha yang merdu menggema ditelinga.

…

Erza dan kawan-kawannya diizinkan untuk menginap di kuil Sanctuary, mulai dari kuil Shion sampai kuil Albafica yang mau mati karena racun mawarnya Albafica.

**Malam Hari**

**Tempat Erza, Kuil Virgo**

"Erza-sama, silahkan pakai tempat tidur saya. Saya akan tidur di sofa diluar," Saint berambut emas itu mempersilahkan Erza untuk menggunakan tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih, Asmita-san… saya sungguh berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda," Erza tersenyum manis walau Asmita tak melihatnya.

Asmita balas tersenyum, walau matanya tetap tertutup sempurna, "tidak masalah, anda adalah tamu Athena-sama. Jadi saya harus memperlakukan anda dengan hormat," senyum Asmita terlihat menenangkan.

"Athena sungguh baik sekali ya," ujar Erza mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian santai.

**Tempat Wendy, Kuil Pisces**

Diam, sunyi, senyap, sampai Wendy buka suara, "a…ano… Albafica-san… sa…saya akan pakai sofa diluar saja," Wendy terlihat gugup, sedangkan Albafica sedikit menjauhi gadis itu.

Saint cantik berambut biru muda panjang dan lurus itu menatap anak gadis yang sedang gugup 5 meter didepannya, "gunakanlah tempat tidurku, sudah tidak ada racunnya. Karena tadi aku meminta salah seorang Saint untuk membantuku membersihkannya," Albafica tetap menatap anak gadis yang gugup itu.

"Baiklah, t…tapi Albafica-san tidur dimana jika aku menggunakan tempat tidur anda?" tanya Wendy masih gugup.

Albafica terdiam, lalu, "aku bisa meminjam tempat Pope atau memakai sofa itu untuk tidur," jawabnya dengan tenang dan kalem.

**Tempat Gray, Kuil Aquarius**

Tempat terdingin se-Sanctuary walau cuaca sedang sangat panas sekalipun, diam dan sunyi. Gray sang penghuni baru kuil Aquarius, juga diam tapi _facepalm_ saat ia malah dicuekin oleh sang penghuni kuil dan malah ditinggal membaca di perpustakaan pribadinya.

Gray sedikit mendehem berusaha menarik perhatian sang penjaga kuil, "maaf, Degel. Hmm, itu aku akan memakai sofa saja, jadi yaaa…" Gray berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

Degel sedikit menatap Gray, "lakukan sesukamu," jawab Degel singkat, lalu kembali membaca buku di perpustakaan pribadinya.

_Facepalm_ Gray dibuatnya, ia pun menghela napas, "hmm, Degel… soal kekuatan yang tak bisa kalian prediksi itu, biasanya muncul dimana?" tanya Gray berusaha mengajak Degel berbincang-bincang.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab anda, karena yang meminta bantuan anda adalah Athena-sama. Saya hanya diminta untuk menyediakan tempat untuk anda menginap," jawab Degel dengan nada dingin dan datar.

**Tempat Natsu, Kuil Cancer**

"MYOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"MYOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

(ini apa sih? Kenapa jadi adu kuat-kuatan tertawa gini?) *dilemparpakesekishiki

"Man, hebat juga kau! GYAHAHAHAHA," Natsu terlihat senang tinggal dengan Manigoldo.

"Kau juga hebat Nat, MYOHAHAHAHAHAHA," Manigoldo tertawa khas.

"Penyihir seperti kalian itu punya kekuatan didalam tubuh ya? Bukan karena alat yang mengandung kekuatan sihir ya?" tanya Manigoldo penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah, Man. Kau juga memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, Man," Natsu menepuk bahu Manigoldo.

(oke, kita skip sesi gila ini aja)

(Man dan Nat: Author tak berperikemanusian!) *disemburapi*dilemparpakesekishiki

**Tempat Lucy dan Happy, Kuil Aries**

"Shion-sama, tidak apa-apa, saya dan kucing saya memakai tempat anda? Anda jadi harus mengungsi ketempat lain," Lucy memandang Shion dengan lembut, raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak enak memakai sembarangan tempat orang lain. Dan lagi sang penghuni kuil sudah keluar dengan membawa bantal dan gulingnya juga ada selembar selimut yang cukup tebal.

"Aye, Shion-sama baik sekali," si kucing biru terbang bernama Happy itupun ikut bicara.

"Tidak masalah, anda semua tamu Athena-sama. Jadi tamu kami juga, silahkan pakai tempat saya," Shion tersenyum lembut sekali. Sembari ia mendekap bantal, guling dan selimut tebalnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Shion-sama," Lucy membungkuk dalam, tak salah ia memilih tempat Shion, sang penjaga sangat baik dan ramah. (jelaslah Shion itu kan Saint yang baik dan polos.)

"Sama-sama," Shion pun bergegas keluar kuilnya yang sekarang akan jadi penginapan bagi Lucy dan Happy.

Yaah begitu para penyihir serikat Fairy Tail tidur ditempat para Goldies Sanctuay.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: okay, selesai juga chapter pertama fic ini. Ah, capek juga.**

**Degel: kenapa kau membuatku tidur dengan orang mesum? *cover badai salju**

**Kaga: maaf ayah, karena Gray juga orang es, jadi mau gimana lagi… *melas**

**Degel: terserahlah. *menghela napas**

**Manigoldo: woi! Gue ga segila itu juga kali!**

**Kaga: sabar ye Man, masalahnya sekarang lu lg gue tempatin sama Natsu**

**Natsu: aku juga ga gila amat kayak gitu kali Thor!**

**Kaga: walah saia dikeroyok. Okelah, sebelumnya minta review ya, onegaishimasu… dan saatnya KABUR! *kabur bawa kompi**

**Man dan Nat: jangan kabur author tak bertanggung jawab!**

**See you ^^**


End file.
